


Timeline of Mtcba

by Zyrocs



Series: maybe they could breathe again [2]
Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Multi, Other, this is a timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: This is a time line, however, I will only expand on it when it happens in the book
Relationships: Check the first story
Series: maybe they could breathe again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031412





	Timeline of Mtcba

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah hi

_Date-Unknown? First Timeline, Will Solace Killed._

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me


End file.
